


Accidentally (On Purpose?)

by chanyeolk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Drabble, M/M, somewhat angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolk/pseuds/chanyeolk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun could never really be mad at Chanyeol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally (On Purpose?)

" _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck_ ," Chanyeol groans with his face smothered into his pillow, limbs spread out wide and narrowly avoiding the edges of his hotel room's full-size bed. The pillow is too soft for him to really suffocate, but the slightest possibility is somewhat reassuring in these trying times. He wishes he could roll off the bed, up the wall, and out the window just to avoid Baekhyun's heavy gaze from across the room. 

Baekhyun is obviously waiting for some sort of explanation that Chanyeol is too nervous or ashamed or _something_ to give him. Yet he remains patient, way too patient for Baekhyun to really be acting like himself. Normally if he wanted an answer out of Chanyeol, there would be some wrestling and tickling— maybe even some bribing with food or money. But Chanyeol won't budge no matter what and as calm as Baekhyun is being, he doesn't have the restraint in him to be playful and nice this time. 

"Chanyeol, what _was_ that up there?" He asks, and the bitterness, or maybe desperation, is really coming through. Chanyeol pulls his limbs closer to his body on the bed, retreating in on himself with a quiet whine. "Okay. You're not gonna answer and that's fine, I can wait here all night, but at least look at me." 

Chanyeol sits up with an exasperated grunt and tries to look at Baekhyun with disdain but his eyes are far too wide, innocent, and even the slightest bit scared to pull the scornful look off. He looks like a child being scolded by an angry parent as he sits on the bed under Baekhyun's unreadable stare. Chanyeol can't tell if he's angry or sad or confused, but he doesn't look _happy_ and he hates that he's the reason for the absence of a smile on his friends face. 

"I'm sorry, Baek. I really am," he mumbles, unable to keep the eye contact going. "It was an accident." 

Baekhyun turns on his heel and runs an unsteady hand through his hair. "An accident, he says. An accident!" Baekhyun whispers under his breath, chuckling sarcastically. Then he turns back to Chanyeol and sits down beside him, the bed dipping under his weight no matter how small he is. 

Chanyeol isn't sure if he should scoot away or not, but Baekhyun sat down to where their shoulders and thighs are brushing slightly. He doesn't think he deserves the contact or subtle kindness right now. 

"I didn't mean to," he reiterates. 

"You _kissed me_." 

"I'm sorry."

"On _stage_ , Chanyeol." 

"I really am sorry."

"Can you stop apologizing for like two whole seconds?" Baekhyun snaps, inspecting the tufts of carpet down below that have been pulled slightly out of place from the rest. Chanyeol only observes Baekhyun's profile and wishes he could take everything back. 

Baekhyun looks up to make sure Chanyeol is going to stop talking. He gets a nod from the taller boy. 

With a sigh, Baekhyun places a hand over Chanyeol's knee. "I don't know if you realized," he starts, and his voice is really quiet. "But I did kiss you back." 

Chanyeol tenses but doesn't say anything, afraid of Baekhyun snapping again. He can't bring himself to look him in the eye. 

"I'll let you think about that for a little while, okay?" Baekhyun says, giving his knee a reassuring squeeze before standing up. He tentatively pushes Chanyeol's hair out of his face and places a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead that leaves Chanyeol even more embarrassed than before. 

Chanyeol watches Baekhyun go, only making eye contact with the other when he stops by the door. 

"I'm sorry for making you think I was mad," Baekhyun apologizes, suddenly seeming much smaller than he actually is because of how tiny his voice is. "Goodnight, Chanyeol." 

Chanyeol doesn't trust his voice, so all he can manage is a small, honest smile. As soon as the door closes, though, it spreads across his face and leaves his eyes twinkling and him throwing himself back on the bed. His heart pounds in the loveliest of ways. 

Baekhyun, on the other side of the door, smiles softly to himself as well. He'll face Junmyeon's anxiety-driven wrath in the morning.


End file.
